The Whitlocks
by WolfandWhitlock
Summary: Bella makes it out of Volterra in New Moon. But does Alice and Edward? What happens to Bella? What is Bella? What about the Wolfpack? What about poor Jasper? Will they find love again? Read to find out! First Story!Bella/Jazz!PS LOOKING FOR A BETA!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is my first story so write a review! If anything confuses you please PM me!  
>All rights to SM!<strong>

* * *

><p>Alice. Dead. Edward. Dead. Me. Vampire; that's close enough to being dead isn't it?<p>

What can I do? Before compared to this was nothing. How do I live on? He was my every thing, my prince charming, or should I say vampire charming, I snorted at myself. I was being stupid I knew I wouldn't live mentally after this I would go back to my empty shell. But I need to look to the future for Charlie's sake not mine, Jake, he would be happy to see me home, ecstatic even. But I could never go back to how it was he was gone and he was defiantly not coming back this time. He went and got himself killed. I want to do the same.

I started thinking about all the 'What Ifs'.

What if I was fast enough?

What if I hadn't jumped of the cliff?

I knew this wouldn't help me but it would keep my focus off of Edward. So I started answering my own questions.

Alice would be alive and be her normal bubbly and happy self if I could have got to _him_ fast enough, none of this would have happened if I didn't jump off that stupid cliff.

I slid to a halt my anger rising minute by minute as I felt the minor itching in my throat; I needed to hunt.

I had so far managed to stay out of the way of all humans. But I was a vampire now so I had to survive on something. I sniffed the air feeling like an idiot as I did so. I caught the smell of three dear drinking out of a small stream a couple of miles out. I let my instincts take over and I ran and stealthily pounced on the largest of the deer sinking my teeth into its warm blood stream.

All too quickly it was over and I threw the carcass to the side smelling the air once again.

When I had drunken my fill of deer and one small bear, I sat on a driftwood log and looked back on the good old days before _he_ left me. I remember the first time this smooth, cold, marble lips touched mine as if it was yesterday.

_Flashback,_

_I couldn't breathe._

_He hesitated – not in the normal way, the human way._

_Not the way a man might hesitate before he kissed a woman, to gauge her reaction, to see how he would be received. Perhaps he would hesitate to prolong the moment, that ideal moment of anticipation sometimes better than the kiss itself._

_Edward hesitated to test himself, to see if this was safe, to make sure he was still in control of his need._

_And then his cold, marble lips pressed very softly against mine. _

And the very first time I visited the house to meet all the Cullen's.

_Flashback,_

_He opened the door for me._

_The inside was even more surprising, less predictable, than the exterior. It was very bright, very open, and vey large. This must have been originally several rooms, but the walls had been removed fro most of the first floor to create one wide space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and, beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high beamed ceiling,, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shade of white._

_Waiting to greet us, standing just to the left of the door on a raise portion of the floor by a spectacular grand piano, were Edwards parents._

Thinking about the rest of the Cullen's made me realise something. They didn't know about Alice and Edward. How I had got them killed, I felt venom pool in my eyes making to known to me how I could never cry again. I wanted to break down then and there but I knew I had to do something first before I went off on my own; I was going to find the rest of the Cullen family, I didn't care how long it took. They needed to know they're son and daughter died.

If I have a single regret as being a vampire, it's that I should have killed the Volturi before they got him and Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thankyou for Reading ... Review? - Shana**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two is here! Thank you for making it a favourite (my story) whoever has, and putting the story and my self on alert! By the way I'm English so if you cant understand anything please message me and I'll tell you! Read on…**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2:<span>

I have been searching for 2 and half days now, searching Jaspers scent that had clung to Alice's shirt. The thing is where to look? I didn't know where they were, or even if they were still in the country! I know I need help, I think its time I visited Carlisle's friends; The Denali's.

The Denali's were the Cullen's on relatives so to speak or the closest they had to them anyways. They obliviously weren't blood relatives because no vampires have real relatives. However, they considered each other cousins because of their vegetarian's life styles.

I went into a small gas station and held my breath so I could find a map; the only thing was that I had no money. I took a few different maps I might need and ran as fast as I could away, then realising I was already three miles away.

I took out the map. It was then I actually remembered that I didn't know where I was; I ran down near a roundabout and looked at the sign. Il Poggio. I had never heard of it. I found it on one of the Maps. I was on the West coast of Italy. I found a place not far from where I was and it had an airport.

I knew that before I could get a flight to Washington, I had to take a long hunt. I found some goat looking animals and a couple of brown bears. Emmett was right; they do taste good!

After the itch in my throat had completely gone I ran to the nearest city. I stole some clothes from a shop. Then realising I had got smaller in some places and a lot larger in others if you get my drift. I went back and to get the first thing I could see and some shoes. I paused as I saw a beautiful fur coat. It wasn't real fur, but it was a stunning piece of material.

"Can I help you, Miss?"

A voice came out of no where. I turned on the spot to see a middle aged woman, dressed in simple black trousers and a blue loose fitting shirt.

"No, thank you, I'm fine."

She smiled and walked away to help a young couple looking at a red cocktail dress. I turned and walked out the shop. I walked down the alley opposite the shop, and watched as the woman tidied a pile and walked through to the back of the shop. I made my move and ran in the shop grabbed the coat, a handbag, tight fitting skinny jeans, and a funky t-shirt and a random pair of converse. I ran back out the shop and got changed in a public toilet. I held my breath as the stench was sickening. I looked in the mirror and gasped at my appearance. I was stunning. I looked like the girls that belong in Renee's fashion magazine. My eyes were red. Blood red. No wonder people were giving me funny looks.

I walked out the toilets finally able to breathe. I sat down on a bench in a kiddie park. I was confused. Didn't Carlisle say I would be uncontrollable for the first year? I breathed in and there was only a slight itch. Maybe this was my power? I gave up thinking about it and decided that I needed to head to airport.

Shit! I thought. I haven't got a passport. Well looks like I'm swimming. Carlisle said he swam from England or something didn't he say? Well looks like I have no choice. I didn't want to spoil my clothes though. What if someone saw me? I ran to a harbour and walked into the information office. I walked up to the desk.

"Excuse me? Urr… do you speak English?"

"A small bit." The lady said.

"Is there any private boat hirers near?"

"Yes. One. But very high cost."

"Where can I find him?"

"Walk down the pier, boat name is Charlotte scintillante." She told me writing the boats name on a small piece of paper.

"Thank you!"

I walked down the pier looking for the boat. I was expecting a small speed boat. Not a huge yacht! It looked to have 12 cabins; I looked at the sign advertising the boat. 'A leisurely ride at 16.3 knots.' I'm no boat expert but I knew that was fast. I recorded the phone number and went back to the information office.

"Hello. Could I borrow your phone? It will only take a minute." I asked the receptionist.

She passed me the telephone and I called the number I memorised.

"Hello?" A gruff voice answered. I was surprised to hear an English accent.

"Hello, I'm calling to ask if you would get me to America."

"No."

I was momentarily surprised and he hung up. I glared at the phone. People these days are so rude. Well there was one thing left to do. The only thing as I had no money or passport.

I was stealing a boat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! Did you like it? If you have any ideas or tips please message me and leave a review! The boat and Bella****'s outfit wi****ll be on my tumblr website thingy. Link will be on my profile xoxoxoxoxoxox Shana**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! Please, please, please review! - Shana xoxox**

**The copy right thing I'm meant to say and have forgotten :P - All rights to the correct people including SM !**

* * *

><p>A little reminder …<p>

"_Hello, I'm calling to ask if you would get me to America."_

"_No."_

_I was momentarily surprised and he hung up. I glared at the phone. People these days are so rude. Well there was one thing left to do. The only thing as I had no money or passport. _

_I was stealing a boat._

Chapter 3:

I was on the boat. I had stolen a smaller boat than the yacht. It was sky blue, it had 3 cabins; a living room, a kitchen and a bedroom. The bedroom had two bunk beds pushed up against the walls. I had no need for the bedrooms of course but I still found comfort in lying down on the beds closing my eyes.

I had figured out how to drive the boat. It made some ear-piercing screeching noises when I pulled a few random levers. I don't know where I was but it was somewhere in the middle of the North Atlantic Ocean. I had put a block of wood on the lever that made the boat go forward so I didn't have to be holding it constantly.

_**2 days later**_

I was near New York now so I turned the boat off and dived off into the ocean as I didn't have a passport and I would probably have to show some kind of licence or a passport. It wasn't cold to me anymore luckily. I swam around realising that there was no fish or sea life, and then it clicked. I was a predator and they could probably sense that.

I swan in the general direction of New York and I looked for some kind of private beach or harbour. I found a private beach in the end which belonged to some celebrity. I ran as quick as could so I could hunt. I 'downed' a few bears and a grey wolf. The wolf was now my second favourite, it felt wrong to be eating it, but it tasted nice so I didn't think anything of it.

After I hunted I decided I need to get back to the task at hand; finding the Denali's. I ran for Alaska.

I had been running for about 10 hours now and was now in Montana. I still hadn't come across any scent of Jasper and it was seriously getting me down. I was going over all my memories with Edward thinking back to the time when we first met. The 'good ole days' I suppose you could call them.

_Flash Back:_

_"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I asked. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, and he was still staring at me, but not gawking like the other students had today — he had a slightly frustrated expression. I looked down again._

_"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed a clear case of sour grapes. I wondered when he'd turned her down._

_End of Flashback._

I suddenly smelt a sickly smell. Human. IT still didn't smell mouth watering or over powering. This confused me as I'm sure Carlisle mentioned I would be hungry for blood continuously.

It had been slowly getting colder the further North West I went, I spotted some snow slightly ahead and it was slowly getting deeper. I was finally in Alaska! I did a little happy dance and decided to keep on running until I caught a vampire scent.

Hope fully I would find them before they found me and attacked me. I mean they are way older than me and have a lot more experience fighting. I needed to find someone to train me to fight. I wouldn't last long if I came across an aggressive vampire. Like James for instance he was just plain weird and creepy though. Especially as he wanted to record me dying! I still understand why Edward didn't let the venom spread it would have been so much easier and I wouldn't be with out him now and poor Jasper wouldn't be without Alice.

I wonder how Jasper would cope. Hunting sprees perhaps or maybe go and kill a few vampires or even humans. I don't think he would though, I think he would want it for Alice. They were together a lot longer than Edward and I.

Edward. I hadn't thought much about him. I guess his death hasn't sunk in yet. I would probably be depressed like when he left me. This time seems so much more real, like its okay he's gone almost because I know it wasn't his choice and he was taken from me. I felt grief but it was what I would feel if a long lost friend died; sad, upset but I would get on with my new life. I was determined.

A loud hiss broke me out of my thoughts. I turned around to see honey-gold eyes staring me down.

Guess they found me first.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Pleaseeeee review I have none yet :( I just wanted to say if people review I will update more frequently but I tend to just update more for my self and my own enjoyment of writing the story. I was thinking of doing a quick one shot with PaulBella. What about it? Just giving everyone some warning: I'm possibly going to be changing the Summary as I have though of a twist I'm going to be adding in****. I hope everyone likes the Wolf pack****! - Love Shana xox**

**LOOKING FOR A BETA! FOR THIS STORY! ANYONE WITH AT LEAST 1 STORY BETA-ED THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! The response from the last chapter has been totally and utterly awesome! Thank you for anyone that has reviewed! Some people that reviewed! So sorry if I missed anyone! Ccgnme, Filmdork, Dolhpin33, twimama77, viau1, inuyasha vampier1, psychovampirefreak, 01Katie, Gothica1366….Thank you all! Review pleaseee! – Shanaxox**

**All rights reserved to SM!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Little reminder<strong>_

_Edward. I hadn't thought much about him. I guess his death hasn't sunk in yet. I would probably be depressed like when he left me. This time seems so much more real, like its okay he's gone almost because I know it wasn't his choice and he was taken from me. I felt grief but it was what I would feel if a long lost friend died; sad, upset but I would get on with my new life. I was determined._

_A loud hiss broke me out of my thoughts. I turned around to see honey-gold eyes staring me down._

_Guess they found me first._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"Urm," quick Bella think, I thought to myself. What was her name? I stared at her taking in all of her features.

She had straight blond hair stopping at her waist shinning in the sun every time she moved. She was petite but tall and had long legs and wore heels that look pretty impressive. She was wearing a simple pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a white tank top with a small long-sleeved waistcoat. She was beautiful and had looks that could rival Rosalie's.

"Are you Kate?" I asked quickly.

She shook her head still in a defensive stance but with a slightly confused and surprised look on her face.

"Irina?" I asked again hoping it was right this time.

She shook her head and looked more surprised. She had slightly rose out of her stance but moved further back a step.

"What do you want from me and my sisters? Who are you?" She asked still confused.

"My name is…"

Bella. I wanted to say Bella but I had changed so much in this short time this it didn't feel right.

"My name is Isa." I said confidently.

"Well Isa, What do you want from us?" She was now out of her defensive stance but had moved a few inches backwards.

"Urm, I have some questions for you about… the vegetarian diet." It was the first thing that came to mind, and I could also ask why I wasn't crazy for human blood.

"Really? Well you better come to my home then. But absolutely no funny business! Okay?" She sounds just like my mother when she said that I thought to myself.

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of it." I said smiling at her.

"Well. After me then?"

"Yea, after you," I said flashing her a sly grin.

We ran further and further into deep greenery not stopping. The colours were magnificent though; browns greens and whites. It was almost blinding. I could start to smell more and more different vampire scents and recognised Edwards faintly from time to time. I felt venom tears in my eyes that only got bigger when I realised I would never be able to cry ever again.

"You alright Isa?" She asked concerned.

"Just dandy thanks."

"Well if you're sure…" She trailed off, "The house isn't that much further but we will have to cross a small human town to get their, do you want to go round it?"

"Its fine my control is pretty good." I answered, she better not ask me how old I was.

"That's fine then. How old are you then if you can go near humans without attacking? You must be at least 25 years?"

Great, I thought she wasn't nosy enough to ask. Shall I lie? No, I better get it out of the way.

"Well I'm 18years old, but I was turned into a vampire 3 and a half days ago."

She suddenly stopped and I turned and ran back to her. She looked shocked and surprised. She let out a strangled noise obviously speechless. She gasped for a unneeded breath and struggled for words.

"Only 3 days! How come you're so calm, s-s-so in control?"

"Urm, I really don't know" I muttered untruthfully. Well I didn't lie, I didn't actually know but I was sure it was because I knew about vampires before I was changed and had a lot of knowledge about them.

"Well come on then! We need to get you to Eleazar; he's much more experienced in this area than me!" She rushed out in one breath.

"He won't like, do any tests will he?" I asked. I might not be human anymore but that doesn't mean I like people prodding at me.

"I don't know a few maybe to test your control but I couldn't think of any other tests he might want to do."

"Is he a doctor then?" I wondered.

"No," she chuckled, "just very nosy!"

I laughed at her as she joined in with me. I started to smell the sickly sweet smell of humans and scrunched my nose up at it. The vampire turned around to make sure I was in control. When she noticed my face she looked surprised at my discomfort.

"What does it smell like to you?" She asked still confused and slightly shocked.

"Well a mix between burnt candy floss and strong bleach." I said breathing through my moth and out through my nose.

Her face looked even more surprised and shocked after that. Her eyebrows furrowed and she frowned.

"But what have you eaten then? You must have had something to eat!"

"Well I thought animals have warm blood, so I tried it and it tasted fine."I answered confidently trying to conceal my lie. I had obviously known to drink animal blood from spending time with the Cullen's.

"That's really strange." She replied.

"Yeah I suppose so."

The sweet smell of vampire was slowly getting stronger while the sickly smell of humans was slowly disappearing. We were nearly there! As we got nearer to the house I could feel the presence of 5 vampires in the building.

"There are 6 people in the house, who are they?" I asked her.

"How do you know that?"

"I don't know I just felt there presence, 3 woman, 3 men. Am I correct?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah," she stuttered out, "Carmen and Eleazar are mated, Kate and Garrett are also mated, and Irina and I aren't mated, the other vampire is just a family friend."

"You're not mated? Huh, that's surprising." I muttered.

"It is? Whys that?" she asked.

"Well look at you! Your gorgeous, stunning even!" I demanded.

"I could say the same about you! You look like the devil in human form!"

"Why do you say that? About the devil I mean."

"Well saying you're an angel and you drink blood doesn't really fit, so I thought devil suited better." She smirked.

"Well thank you!"

"No problem. Well this is it." She said as we emerged from the tree line. It was a beautiful 3 story mansion with brown brick walls and black details. The garden was huge with a small gardening plot which held all sorts of flowers; roses, lilies, daisies, orchids, sunflowers and more.

"W-O-W!" I said, "It's beautiful!"

"Thank you. Well let's go in side and introduce you to everyone!" she said excitedly.

She rushed me into the house which was even bigger on the inside. We walk up the stairs another vampire met us at the door.

"Hello Tanya, hello there who are you?" she said warmly welcoming me inside.

"My name is Isa."I answered.

"Very nice to meet your dear. My name is Carmen."

I nodded my head at her and smiled as we walked into what I presumed was a living room. The walls were painted in natural greens and browns with pretty pictures on the walls. There was a huge flat screen television with surround sound. There was several sofa's all facing the direction of the television with a few comfy chairs pointed in the direction of the glass covered wall which looked onto the scenery out the back garden.

"Your house is amazing!"

"Thank you dear." Carmen said smiling drawing my attention to the vampires looking at me with a confused smile on their faces.

"This is Irina…" She introduced me to a beautiful woman wearing simple jeans a black tank top with fluffy slippers on. I smiled at Irina and turned to the next person.

"This is my husband, Eleazar; tell me if he gets to much okay? He's a nosy so and so!" She said smiling with love filled eyes at her husband as he shook my hand and grinned at me then sticking his tongue out at Carmen.

"Acts like a 5 year old…" she muttered trailing off, "This is Kate and Garrett" she said introducing me to a woman with long, shinning straight black hair that fell to her waist who was wearing leggings and a long top which had some random pictures of Paris on it. She had long legs which were wearing 6 inch black heels. The man was handsome with brown wavy hair falling just below his ears. He looked like a man with a sense of humour as his top said the difference between genius and stupidity is genius has its limits. This made me chuckle and he winked at me noticing I had read his top.

"Well that's everyone I suppose."

"I thought there was 6 people here?" I asked confused.

"Ohh-"Tanya started.

"Didn't forget me again did you Tanya? I hope not!" a familiar voice with a Southern accent asked jokingly.

"Maybe."

"Anyway, who might you be then Darlin'?" He asked as I turned around.

I recognised him immediately. He hadn't changed since I last saw him, his wavy blond hair was the same length and he was wearing tight skinny jeans with a loose black polo shirt that said 'bite me!' and some tan coloured cowboy boots. He looked good.

"Jasper?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun derrr! What do you think? Do you like it? Please review! Thank you for reading!<strong>

**-Shana xox**

**P.S! I'M STILL IN NEED OF A BETA! If interested then PM me! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Little Reminder<strong>__,_

_"Anyway, who might you be then Darlin'?" He asked as I turned around._

_I recognised him immediately. He hadn't changed since I last saw him, his wavy blond hair was the same length and he was wearing tight skinny jeans with a loose black polo shirt that said 'bite me!' and some tan coloured cowboy boots. He looked good._

_"Jasper?"_

* * *

><p>"B-"Jasper started. I cut him off; I didn't want anyone to know who I was.<p>

"Isa. How are you?" He looked at me confused.

"I'm fine." He answered still looking confused.

"How do you know Isa? She's been a vampire for less than a week!" Tanya said looking between us.

"I met him when I went to school, he sat next to me in biology then I never saw him again." I quickly answered wanting to move into a different subject.

"So Isa, Tanya tells me you came to us for information on our diet? What do you want to know?" Eleazar inquired.

"Urm, not much really just if there are any animals we shouldn't eat?"

"No, you can eat almost everything; some animals will taste better than others depending on if it's a carnivore or an herbivore. You might prefer a tiger to a bear but you just have to have a taste of everything to see what floats your boat." He said winking at me.

"If you don't mind me asking what your power is or have you got any extra abilities or talents that you know about."

"Urm none that I know of?" I lied. I knew I was a shield as in my human life as Edward couldn't read my mind. Jasper raised his eyebrow at me, looks like he remembered that as well.

"Okay, its just I can't get a read on your talents. That's my gift- I can sense and tell what someone's gift is, but I can't sense yours."

"Well I've always liked my own space." I offered up to justify why he couldn't 'read' me.

"That could be why. Jasper can you feel her?" Jasper walked up to me and concentrated on something. I tried to feel something that I was not feeling.

"What can you feel Isa?" Carmen asked.

"Nothing unusual."

"Okay Jasper, try something more strong." Eleazar commanded. Jaspers expression turned into that of determination.

"Isa?"

"Nope, nothing at all."

"I could try and touch her?" Jasper said.

"Okay then, Isa, you okay with that?" I nodded in agreement.

Jasper walked over to me and put his hand in mine, an electric shock went through my body and to my brain. Suddenly there was loads of information in my head, I looked at Jasper and I could feel all his emotions. The strongest was excitement, curiosity, confusion and lust- aimed at me I think. I tested my newfound power and sent him a boat load of lust. He let go and fell to his knees and roared out his orgasm.

"Jasper! What are you doing?" Kate asked confused and disgusted as he jizzed in his pants.

"I-I-I. What the hell Be-Isa?" He asked humiliation leaking into his emotion potion. Ha, that rhymed! Shut it Bella, stop talking to yourself!

"I'm so sorry Jasper. I just tested it out I didn't know it would do that!"

"Tested? Tested what?" Eleazar asked as Jasper went to change his pants and trousers. He was back in seconds.

"I'm not sure when Jasper touched me I felt all his emotions and I thought if he could send me them I might be able to send him some. He was feeling lust so I just pushed more of it towards him."

"Awesome! Could you do that to me?" Asked Garrett grinning. Kate slapped him round the back of the head and he sat down pouting.

"I think you're a sponge. Go touch Kate." Eleazar said.

I strode over to Kate touched her outstretched hand. Another electric shock rode up into my brain. Not as strong as when I touched Jasper, more like a tingle this time.

"Okay we need a volunteer."Eleazar asked.

"Garrett will do it." Kate said volunteering Garrett much to my amusement as he have her a pleading look.

Garrett stood up and hesitantly came over to me. I poked him suddenly pushing power down into my hand as I touched his arm. He screamed and fell on the floor. He wasn't moving.

"Oh shit! Did I kill him?"

Garrett suddenly moaned, rolled over and brushed himself off. He looked at me and ran behind Kate and Irina.

"Looks like your more powerful than we thought. Try Jaspers again. See if you can find anything else about the emotion or something like that." Eleazar instructed me. I turned to Jasper and focused into his emotions. I concentrated on the lust. It was because of me! Okay not going to use that one. I tried Carmen and she was feeling curious as well as excited.

"Carmen's excited because she thinks I'm awesome, well my gift but still!" I said happily.

"Carmen?"

"She's right I think it's an extraordinary gift that I would love to have." Carmen smiled at me as she spoke. "And I think we should stop pilling all this on her at once! Isa's only a newborn. Are you going to be stopping with us then?" She asked me.

"Urm, I'm sorry but I can't stay, I need to go somewhere. But thank you ever so much for your kind words and your hospitality."

"If you are absolutely sure dear. Well let you be on your way."

"May I use your bathroom real quick though? Just to freshen up obviously." I said chuckling.

"Of course dear!" Carmen said. She was definitely the mother of the coven.

"And a pen and paper? I need to write a letter if you don't mind?"

"Whatever you need. Jasper? Would you be a dear?" Jasper came back with a few sheets of paper in his hand and a pack of pens. I raised my brow questioning the need to give me so many pens.

"You are still a newborn and newborns tend to break things like pens with their strength." Jasper said.

I walked upstairs taking in the wonderful décor. I opened the first door on the right as Irina instructed me and I sat down on the toilet seat. I started writing as quickly as possible.

_**Dear the Cullens,**_

_**I'm writing to tell you how sorry I am. When Alice arrived on my doorstep saying we needed to rescue Edward from the Volturi and I had no idea what would happen. Of course I went to Volterra to help Edward, although he had left me month prior, I'm not selfish enough to leave him to die. Especially as it was my fault. I had jumped off a cliff for fun and Alice thought I was dead. Edward presumed I was dead as well and took off so in the end it was my fault. When we neared Volterra I was just in time to save him. The Guards took us to the three kings and I was turned as I knew the secret. I'm so sorry as Alice and Edward were murdered as they left me and I knew the secret. I'm very sorry and I hope you can, in time, forgive me.**_

_**Bella.**_

I reread the letter and I folded it. I made my way downstairs after checking my appearance in the mirror.

"Goodbye everyone and thank you!" I said. I gave everyone a hug and in Eleazar's case a handshake. I got a tingle through my body. Looks like I got another power. Awesome.

"Goodbye dear, visit soon!" Carmen said.

"Yes please do!" Kate added.

Everyone else smiled at me as I made my way out.

"Jasper, would you show me out? I need pointing in the direction of New York. Always wanted to go there." Of course I was lying, I was going to get my stuff from home, say goodbye to Jake and make my way round Mexico and South America.

"Of course." Jasper replied.

We ran out of range of the house. I stopped and gave the letter to Jasper.

"Give this to Carlisle. I'm sorry." I told him. I gave him a kiss on the cheek feeling the electric shock again, and ran as fast as I could in the direction of New York.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading everyone! Had Bella forgotten that Jakes a wolf and she's his mortal enemy? Review please!<p>

**Still need a better just to check my spelling and grammar !**


End file.
